Booth's High School Reunion
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Booth's high school reunion has arrived and doesn't really want to go. He then decides that he might have a better time if he invites Brennan to go too.


Part 1

Brennan sat at her computer and didn't notice Booth, her 'night in shining FBI standard issued body armor' as Angela some times called him, standing at her door.

"Hey Bones watcha doin'?" he asked finally speaking making Brennan nearly jump right out of her skin.

"Jeez....Booth" she sighed, "Give me a heartattack why don't ya" said Brennan trying to catch her breath and still her heart

"I'm sorry Bones" he apologized, "But I need to ask you something," he finished

"What is it Booth?" she asked a little nervous as to what he was about to ask

"You see my high school is having a reunion tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes and alomst as if she had read his mind he heard the answer he had hoped he would hear

"Yes Booth, I will go with you" she replied as she sat back and watched as his facial expression changed from worry to excitement in an instant

"Really? You'll go with me?" he asked with the excitement of a three year old that just found out he was going to Disney World which made Brennan laugh and Booth took notice

"What?" he asked innocently

"Oh, nothing, its just when you smile like that it just always makes me laugh" she said and then realized she had just said what she was thinking

"Really?" he asked teasingly

"Yes really, but I do have a question for you though" she replied and then realized she had done it again but being a gentleman Booth decided to ignore it

"OK shoot" he said Brennan was about to ask what but then realized that he wasn't being literal so she decided she would use that to tease him with and answered with her question

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Around 5 but the reunion don't start till 9; I was just hoping we could get a bite to eat before we go" he replied

"OK and yes I would love to get a bite to eat" she shot back

"Well see ya at lunch then" he said over his shoulder

"Oh Booth" she called back

"What Bones?" he asked

"I couldn't have shot anything you want let me have a gun" she teased with a smile

"Cute Bones, very cute." he said as he left trying to sound hurt but failed when he heard her laughing and he smiled to himself knowing that tonight would be the night that he would finally tell Brennan how he felt about her.

Part 2

Booth had dropped Brennan off at her apartment to get ready to go after lunch and then headed to his place to get ready. Brennan stood inside her closet and was about to decide to call Angela to help her but her red 'Roxie' dress caught her eye and decided she would wear that.

_________________________________________________

Booth was also having trouble finding something to wear but then he found the tux he had so cautiously bought to wear at Angela and Hodgins first wedding and decided he would wear that.

_________________________________________________

Brennan had just stepped out of her shower and had applied her makeup and also had her hair half up and half down when her cell rang. Looking at the caller ID she smiled but didn't know why because it was just Booth

"Hi Booth" she answered

"Hey Bones are you about ready?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice again

"Almost Booth; I just need to get my dress on and then I'll be ready; where are you at by the way?" she asked finally stopping to catch her breath from trying to get in the dress and talking to Booth at the same time

"I'm outside in the SUV and I'm waiting for you" he replied

"OK well give me 5 minutes and I will be right out" she shot back and hung up

Five minutes later they were headed toward Booth's high school. The ride was filled with an awkward silence that was finally broken by Brennan

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because the whole time you were asking me to come with you this morning the look in your eyes said different,"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I'm sure; its just I'm about to see people I haven't seen in for God knows how long and I'm not sure what some of them will think now that I'm working for the government or that I'm an FBI special agent" he answered

"Booth if your friends liked you when you were a jock who played football and dated cheerleaders then they will still like you now they just might be a little nervous around you because you are an FBI agent" she said with a reasuring smile

"**Special **agent Bones, special agent," he shot back and with that last comment they had arrived at their destination.

Part 3

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "It looks almost like I never left" he finished but Brennan on the other hand knew that this wasn't her high school but it seemed familiar to her _*some how I feel like I've been here before but... I couldn't have... right?*_ she thought to herself as they walked up the front steps. As they entered they were greeted by alot of people. Just as they were about to sit down Booth heard his name and looked up to see his favorite teacher Ms. Hall

"Seeley is that you?" she asked; the woman wasn't very tall but Brennan could tell that she was in great shape for someone at her age

"Ms. Hall?" Booth asked a little afraid that she might still remember him calling her mama one time and that she might tell the story to Brennan

"Yes" she said, "I'm glad to see you still remember me" she said with a smile because out of all the students he was always her favorite because he was like the son she never had but never told him because she was afraid that it would go to his head. Booth gave her a big bear hug. He never told her that she was like a mama to him and that he had missed her most of all after he graduated.

"Who's your friend Seeley?" she asked looking at Brennan; Booth looked at Brennan and then back at his old teacher and smiled

"This is my partner," "Dr. Temperance Brennan" she interrupted

"Nice to meet you Dr. Bren.... wait you mean the one who writes books?" she asked looking at Booth; he nodded

"Well nice to meet you Dr. Brennan, I'm Connie Hall and I have to say that its an honor and I am a huge fan of your books" she said shaking Brennan's hand and then looked at Booth

"So tell me Seeley what is it that you do now? she asked

"I'm working for the FBI now; I'm a special agent and also a liaison to the Jeffersonian where Bones here works" he replied getting a confused look from Connie

"Bones?" she asked and Brennan jumped in

"Thats my nickname that he gave me; I tried to break him from it but as you see I failed" she smiled and looked at Booth as she said the last part. Connie could tell that there was something going on between those two and it felt like Love. As Brennan looked at Booth their eyes met and locked as they shared one of their 'moments' and Brennan thought to herself _*this woman must have had a big influence on him*_. Booth thought to himself _*I'm so glad she didn't tell Bones about me calling her mama*_ Brennan was having an argument within herself and decided that to night at some point she would tell Booth that she Loved him. Just then Booth saw another familiar face.

Part 4

"Seeley!!?" shouted the familiar voice as he came over to Booth and hugged him

"Hey, Seeley, how've you been man I ain't seen you in forever!" Aaron said

"Hey man" said Booth with a hint of excitement in his voice that made Brennan's heart soar but this time she knew why and it was because she loved him and loved it when he got excited like that because no matter how she was feeling he could always make her laugh with just his smile but wasn't gonna tell him; not yet anyway.

Brennan watched Booth and Aaron talking and noticed that Aaron had a southern accent. He had red curly hair that stopped right at the base of his neck in the back and he wasn't as tall as Booth but was very attractive.

"Who is this?" asked Aaron as he turned his attention to Brennan and snapping her out of her thoughts; Booth had noticed that she was lost in her thoughts and he thought to himself *God she is so beautiful when she is like that and I just love it*

"Oh, this is Dr....uh I mean Temperance Brennan my friend" he said reciving a glare from Brennan; Aaron saw the interaction between them and decided that it was best that he leave them

"Well you know what Seeley I think I'm gonna git me a drank you want one?" he asked as he walked away

"Nah, I'm fine" Booth answered

"Alright; hey man see ya'round" Aaron shot back then he was gone. Brennan turned to Booth

"Why didn't you call me Dr. Temperance Brennan?" she asked Booth a little agitated

"Because Bones if I had said that then he would have wanted to know what kind of doctor you were and then he probably wanted to know what I do and I didn't really feel like going through that conversation, OK" he replied

"Oh so I guess that means that for tonight we are just Temperance and Seeley?" she inquired; Booth smiled at the sound of her saying his first name and he nodded

"Yeah Bones it does so Temperance can I have this dance?" she smiled at the sound of him saying her first name and nodded her head

"Certainly" she replied as Booth took her into his arms and swayed as they danced to Faith Hill's song 'There You'll Be'

Part 5

As they danced together, realization hit Brennan hard and she now knew why this place looked familiar to her; _*I've had been here before but it was only to visit my brother*_ she thought to herself _*and that's when she saw him; chocolate brown puppy dog eyes, a sweet smile, and the best looking body she had ever seen and remembered him asking her out,*_ and then realized that the guy in her memory was the guy she was dancing with; it was Booth. She started to breathe heavily which Booth noticed quickly

"Bones are you OK?" he asked his eyes filling with concern and became worried that she might try to run he tightened his grasp on her waist

"Booth there is something I need to tell you but not here, come with me" she said taking his hand in her's and leading him to where they had entered. When she finally stopped they were standing by his SUV and she started talking

"Booth when you were a sophomore here and that time you were in the office lobby did you happen to see a young girl sneaking around?" she asked now trying to still her heart

"Yeah, I think so why?" he asked and then like lighting realization hit him and he thought back to that day he had saw that beautiful girl with those big blue eyes full of love but at the same time loss and those curves she had would make any boy crazy and all the girls mad with jealously and when he had walked up to her and asked her out he then realized that the girl in his memory was none other than his Bones, he finally spoke

"Oh my god" he whispered, "that was you wasn't it?" he asked a little excited but tried not to let it show but failed

"Booth why are you getting excited? this isn't something to get excited abou...." she was hushed by his finger on her lips

"Bones I'm excited because even back then I still thought you was the most beautiful girl I had ever had the pleasure of ever laying my eyes on" he replied as he watched her facial expression soften at what he had just said

"Booth, you...you thought I...I was beautiful?" she asked hoping she hadn't miss understood what he had just said.

"Yes Bones and I will always think that you are beautiful no matter what you are wearing or even if you aren't wearing anything at all" he teased trying to lighten the mood and of course succeed but then he was caught by surprise when he heard her ask a question. _*This question has been eating away at me all night* _she thought to her self_ *and I think now is a good a time as any to ask*_ so she spoke

"Booth what would you do if I kissed you?" she asked looking Booth square in the eyes waiting for him to answer.

Part 6

"I would be the happiest man in the world!" he said with excitement in his voice, "What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked hoping she would be the first one to plant a kiss

"I can probably show you better than I can tell you" and with that said she moved toward his lips and slowly but surely she gently brushed her lips to his and in an instant he deepened it; as he did Brennan parted her lips to allow him access to her; their tongues met and they both moaned with pleasure and Brennan soon found out just how happy Booth really was. When they came up for air Brennan asked

"So I guess that erases that line huh?"

"What line?" he asked backing her up against the SUV and started to trail featherlight kisses down her neck and to her shoulder that was now bare thanks to Booth and his suave ways.

"Never mind" she said as she felt Booth's hands slide slowly from her waist to her hips, down to the outside of her thighs making her gasp with pleasure which made Booth smile and then decided that he should slow down or he was going to grope her right then and there in the back seat of the SUV and he really didn't want his first time with her to be in the back seat of a car, so he stopped again to catch his breath

"Why did you stop?" she asked also trying to catch her breath as well

"Well Bones if I don't we are gonna end up in the back seat there breathless and very spent and I really don't want my first time with you to be in the back seat of a car" he replied

"I wouldn't mind" she teased

"Really?" he teased back raising an eyebrow

"Really or maybe we could just go back to your place" she teased again

"You know I might just take you up on that offer and besides the reunion is almost over anyway and nobody is gonna miss us" he said as he led Brennan around to her side and opened the door for her to get in. Once she was in, he leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek and then very hastily moved around to his side and got in; he turned the ignition and they were soon headed back to DC to Booth's place.

Part 7

They barely made it in the door before they started kissing again; they couldn't get enough of each other; they were addicted to one another and they loved it. Booth walked them over to the couch and sat pulling Brennan in to his lap never breaking their contact. Finally they came up for air and just sat their, her in his lap and his hands on her thighs. Brennan broke the silence

"Booth I know that you are a traditionalist and you never sleep with a girl on a first date but Seeley, I'm ready if you want to" said Brennan with an impish grin on her face

"Bones are you sure?" he asked hoping she would say yes; _*of course she was right when she said that I was a traditionalist*_ he thought but this was something he had been waiting for for four years and he too was ready if she truly wanted to

"Yes Seeley I am but only if you want to" she replied and that was all Booth needed to hear as he started to trail kisses down her neck and picked her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door. Once inside he sat her down on the floor and pulled her close to himself so he could reach the zipper on her red 'Roxie' dress and started to unzip it slowly trailing kisses as he moved the zipper down her back; he let the dress drop to the floor revealing Brennan's matching lace bra and panties. Booth whispered in her ear

"You look sexy" he said as he gently undid her bra and watched it delicately fell to the floor and he turned her around to reveal what he knew was true all along

"God, Temperance you're beautiful" he said staring at her now bare chest and smiled one of his charm smiles

"Hey no fair" she tried to look hurt but failed, "You still have your shirt on" she teased

He teased back, "Well that can change"

"Really?" she questionably teased, "Well we'll just have to see" she teased again as she pulled and tugged at his shirt until it was finally out of his pants and started to unbutton each button slowly to tease him even more but that changed when he growled.

"Booooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeesssssssss!!" she had finally undid the last button and watched his shirt fall to the floor and he pulled her close to him feeling how soft and silky her skin was and he felt her tense up

"What's wrong?" he asked becoming worried that maybe she had changed her mind

"Oh, nothing is wrong everything is just right" she replied as she relaxed into him and watched his expression go from worried to confused

"Then why did you tense up like that for?" he asked

"Oh that, it was just your belt buckle was cold against me, that's all no need to worry" she said with a smile

"Oh well why don't you fix that?" he asked playfully

"OK I will" she said as she went to undo his buckle but as soon as she touched his lower abs he flinched and tried to stifle a giggle but failed; Brennan took notice and did it again but barely touched him this time and he started laughing

"What is so funny?" she asked, "And could you hold still so I can do this?"

"I would if I could Bones but you keep tickling me" he said and then regretted it because she did it again but on purpose

"Bones stop that tickles" he said in between giggles

"OK, OK but you are gonna have to undo your belt if you want me to quit" she replied

"Fine I will" he said trying to look hurt but failed

Finally he was standing there in his boxers and Brennan was smiling as she liked what she saw

"Bones stop ogling me right this minute" he said teasingly

"What?" she asked innocently looking at Booth and then jumped on his bed and he tackled her pinning her hands above her head and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulders back up to her jaw and then to her earlobe and then asked one more time

"Temperance are you sure?"

"Yes Seeley, I want you to make love to me.

Part 8

That was all Booth needed to hear as he lowered himself on top of her and started trailing featherlight kisses down Brennan's neck to her shoulder back up to her earlobe and whispered in her ear

"I Love you" he said and she arched her back as he entered her. Brennan thought to herself _*Oh God this must be what Booth meant by 'making love'*_ She grasped clumps of sheets with her fists and called out his name as they became one.

Sometime later they lay in each other's arms basking in the glow radiating from their bodies.

"WOW!" said Brennan, "THAT was,"

"Fantastically amazing" finished Booth

"I was gonna say perfect but I guess what you said works too" replied Brennan as she snuggled up into Booth's chest and fell asleep. Booth on the other hand took the moment to watch her; _*She is so peaceful*_ he thought to himself; just then Booth's cell vibrated; it was a text message from Rebecca; It read _*Goodnight daddy, I Love you*_ Booth smiled at Parker had said in the message and then made two calls knowing he would regret one in the morning. then fell asleep as well.

Brennan was the first to wake the next morning with three little words stuck in her head, 'I Love you'. She stretched and felt Booth start to stir behind her

"Good morning gorgeous" he said as he kissed her neck leaving goosebumps in his wake

"Good morning handsome" she paused then asked, "Booth?"

"Mmmm?"

"I Love you too" she replied feeling Booth's chest fill with pride. Booth smiled at her words because they had came straight from her heart and knew that it had took her a long time to think about it but he was happy at her answer

"I Love you Bones; would you care to join me in the shower?" he asked with a half charm half seductive smile making Brennan giggle

"Sure Booth why not but you know we are gonna be late for work" she shot back as she got out of bed to get clothes ready for the day. Booth watched her. His eyes moved up and down her; she noticed

"Seeley Booth! Stop ogling me right now" she tried to sound hurt but was smiling seeing the affect her being naked had on him as she looked at the 'rumpled' sheets; this time Booth noticed

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a charm smile; she laughed

"Oh, I guess that you could say that" she teased

"Well I can change that guess to a defiantly" he teased back as they waked into the bathroom. An hour later they emerged from the bathroom with steam rolling out as they exited.

"We are sooo late" Brennan said as she went into the kitchen Booth trailing right behind trying to get her to stop

"Bones" she didn't hear him; he got louder

"Bones!" not now Booth she replied; Booth finally grasped her elbow

"Temperance, we aren't late; last night I called Cullen and Cam and told them that we weren't coming in to day" Brennan sought red

"Why did you do that!!? Why did you call Cam!?" she shouted

"Bones calm down I didn't tell her that we...you know...." he saw Brennan's expression lighten

"Oh well I knew you wouldn't but that still doesn't tell me why" she replied

"Why, because its the weekend and you are my girl now and I wanted to treat you with whatever your heart desires" he said with a charm smile

"Oh well there is one thing that I do desire" said Brennan with her own charm smile

"Really? Well tell me Bones, tell me what you want and you got it" he said as they left his apartment.

Part 9

They went all over creation and finally ended up in front of the Washington Monument. They sat in silence and watched as the sun was already starting to go down. Booth finally broke the silence

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that time we were sitting here and I was kinda drunk?" he asked

"Yes, what about it?" she replied

"We sat here, and talked and if I said anything mean or hurtful to you I am very sorry but that's beside the point" he said

"Apology accepted. Now what was your point?" she asked

"My point was..is that while we sat here I finally realized that I had fallen in love with you; well fell back in love with you" he answered

"Really?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Yeah really; so when did you realize that you had fallen in love with me?" he asked with a seductive charm smile

"Well the more I look back to all the time we've been together, she pauses, Aww hell; I had a speech but you know what screw it; Booth the first day we became partners I fell in love with you I just didn't realize it until I saw you with Tessa and I became jealous of her" she replied saying the last part in barely a whisper knowing that if he heard her say that he would find some way to tease her with it and he did

"Awww Bones you were jealous" he said sing-song

"Yes, yes I was but I didn't know why and that's when I realized that I was in love with you but the day I was gonna tell you, you had to draw that stupid line." she said with tears in her eyes; Booth noticed

"I'm sorry Bones, I really am; can you forgive me?" he asked worried that telling her this might not have been a great idea when he saw her walls slowly begin to rebuild

"Temperance don't you do it; do not shut me out; don't push me away; please will you just open your heart to me and I promise that I will NEVER break it EVER; cross my heart" he begged; Brennan looked in his eyes and saw that he was pleading with her to open up and let him in

"Seeley please don't worry; I promise that I won't EVER shut you out; especially not after the wonderful time we have just had, which by the way was the second best thing to happen to me ever since we left your reunion last night." she said cupping his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his soft succulent lips

"What was the first best thing to happen to you?" Booth asked with a charm smile

"Oh, she sighed, that would be when we went back to your place and made love" she replied. Booth felt his chest fill with pride; she had listened to him that day, in the Royal Diner after that case with the murdered 'Mr. Ed' when he had explained the difference between crappy sex and making love.

"Hey Bones?" he asked

"Yeah Booth" she answered

"I Love you" he said

"I Love you too Booth." she replied

"Hey you wanna go back to my place or yours?" he asked

"Your place" she said as she stood bringing Booth up with her and kissed him before she went running down the steps toward the SUV.

Part 10

When they arrived there was a message from Angela waiting on the answering machine.

Beep _*Hey Booth have you seen Bren she didn't come in today, well come to think of it I didn't see you today either; well I guess you're not here so I'll call your cell*_ Beep! Just then Booth's cell rang; it was Angela.

"Hey Ange" he said then held the phone away from his hear so Angela wouldn't bust his ear drums

"OH MY GOD!!!! Booth were have you been? Do you know how many times I tried to call you? Did you know that Bren didn't come in today? Do you have any idea where she is?" she asked finally out of breath

"Angela calm down. I have been to the mall, the diner for lunch, the park, to see Sid, and to the Washington Monument and now I'm at my place; You have called my place 15xs and my cell twice; Yes I know that Bones didn't come in today; Yes I know where she is, she's been with me the whole time." he finished almost out of breath as well and then he handed Brennan his phone

"Hey Angela" she said

"Sweetie please tell me Booth is telling the truth cause if this is some sick joke I'm never speaking to you again" said Angela

"Yes Ange Booth is telling the truth" she said smiling at Booth then turned back to the phone, "Oh and Angela don't let anyone else know we want to tell everybody else OK?" Brennan asked

"Tell everyone what Bren, Oh my god you had sex with Booth didn't you!?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes Ange I did" replied Brennan, "Now promise me Ange that you will not say a word"

"Sure Bren, hey I gotta go Hodgins needs me, talk to you later OK?" said Angela.

"OK. Bye" said Brennan and hung up. She turned to Booth; he smiled a small charm smile as a shot of pain went down his back and almost made him hit the floor; Brennan took notice

"Seeley are you OK?" she asked knowing that he was defiantly in pain

Booth grunted, "Sure Bones why....wouldn't I.....be" he replied trying not to sound like he wasn't hurting but he was and it hurt like hell but Brennan knew he was lying

"Seeley I know you're lying to me; please let me help?" she asked with concern and worry both audible in her voice and Booth hated to do that to her

"Actually Temperance, could you help me to the couch?" he asked groaning in pain again as he moved. When they finally made it to the couch he asked

"Bones could you possibly rub my neck; that's kinda where all the pain started in the first place?" he asked still grunting in pain

"Sure but you will tell me if I hurt you won't you?" she asked a little hesitant about what Booth had just asked and was worried that she might make him hurt even worse

"Yes Bones" he said grunting again

"OK" she replied as she walked around to the back of the couch and placed her hands on the back of Booth's neck. As she started massaging him she felt what had made him tense up and started working out the knot that had caused the pain.

"Bones!"

"What? Did I hurt you?" she asked worried that she had done what she had been trying not to do

"No," he chuckled, "no actually that really felt good" he said with a charm smile

"Then why did you say my name like that?" she asked clearly confused

"Oh I just that I had a big response to what you just did to get rid of that knot" he teased

"I don't know what that means" she said; he smiled happy to tell her what he meant he spoke

"I mean that I gave you a standing ovation to your massage without really standing up; do you get it?" he asked

"Not really but if you meant that you had an erection, then yeah I get it" she said and leaned down to his ear and whispered

"Do you want me to do it again?" she asked playfully with a seductive smile

"I wouldn't mind" he replied taking her hand down from his neck to his lips and kissed her fingers. She walked back around to the front of him

"Will I hurt you if I sit on your lap?" she asked

"I don't think so but if it does I'll have you in my lap so the pain won't last very long" he replied with a charm smile. Brennan straddled Booth's thighs and started to pull his shirt slowly off trying not to joist him too much in fear of making him hurt again. Booth on the other hand was enjoying every minute that Brennan was on his lap, so he leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips; Brennan deepened the kiss instantly; nibbling on his bottom lip until he finally parted his lips to allow her access. Their tongues met and danced happily almost as if they had not kissed since last night at the reunion. Brennan broke them apart to catch her breath and asked

"Seeley do you think you can get up cause I'm really tired and I want to go to bed but I don't want to go without you" she asked

"I guess as long as you stay near me as I walk in case I need something to lean on" he replied

"OK I can do that" she said as she got up off his lap and helped him stand up. He wobbled at first but he soon was able to walk. When they made it to the bedroom without Booth falling or needing to lean on her for support, he collapsed on the bed

"Seeley you can't sleep in those clothes, well you could but I want to feel your chest on my back" she said saying the last part in almost a whisper but Booth heard her; he smiled a very seductive smile and asked

"Why don't you undress me then?" he teased

"OK" she replied with a hint of seduction in her own voice, "just give me a minute OK?" she asked

"OK" he answered. His face soon lit up like a Christmas tree while he watched her undress into her silk nightie that stopped at mid-thigh. She turned and realized that he had been watching and then noticed that he had liked what he had saw.

"OK Seeley your turn" she said as she straddled his thighs again and started to undo his belt and then remembered that he was highly ticklish right there so she leaned down and lightly blew cold air on his lower abs making him laugh

"Bones!" he giggled, "Temperance, stop that tickles" he said in between laughs. Knowing that she wasn't gonna stop, he decided to take the liberty of tickling her; he grasped her sides below her ribs making her yelped

"OK OK I'll stop!" she said in between fits of laughter

"Too late now you wouldn't stop so I'm not gonna stop" he teased tickling her more and more

"OK OK I'm sorry! Seeley stop it!!" she pleaded still laughing and was starting to cry; Booth noticed and stopped

"Bones hey don't cry" he said with a worried look on his face

"Seeley please don't worry these aren't of pain, these are tears from you tickling me too much and making me laugh" she replied

"Oh" he said

"Now can I finish undressing you?" she asked teasingly

"Sure you can babe" replied Booth. Brennan finished undoing his belt and removed it in one swift motion then went to his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping and with another swift motion his pants were on the floor and Brennan was getting in the bed beside her big warm teddy bear of a man. As soon as they were both settled Booth put his arm around her waist; she snuggled up to him

"Good night Seeley" she whispered in the dark room

"Good night Temperance" he shot back as he kissed the back of her neck and with in minutes they were both sound asleep.

Part 11

The next morning Booth was the first to wake up. He laid there watching her. He moved his eyes up her curves but it wasn't enough he had to touch her, as he did she started to stir.

"Good morning baby" he said as she rolled over. When Brennan rolled over she saw in his eyes a bit of seduction and knew exactly what he wanted. Her.

"Good morning Seeley" she shot back looking him up and down and realized that he didn't have his boxers on; her eyes shot back up to his face and she started to blush but didn't know why she had seen it before; Booth noticed and smiled

"Did you like what you saw Bones?" he asked with a charm smile

"Actually Booth I did but you know that we can't cause we'll be late of work" she replied

"OK OK, but to night we're gonna....well ya know.....

"Yes Booth I do know" she answered as she headed to the shower and then turned to Booth

"You can join me if you want" she said with a seductive smile; Booth almost tripped over thin air when he heard her say that and like a bullet he and she both were in the shower as quick as lighting.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Later Brennan was on her way to the lab. As soon as she entered she didn't even make it to her office before Angela noticed her and was on her heels in a flash.

Hey Brennan" she said

"Hi Ange" said Brennan

"Why did you leave so early with Booth yesterday?" asked Angela and Brennan groaned as Angela's interogation begun.

"Well that was because Booth had asked me to go with him to his high school reunion" Brennan replied

"Oh did you have fun?" Angela inquired

"Well I guess you could say that" answered Brennan and Angela squealed

"Oh My God!!! Sweetie what happened after you guys left?" asked Angela almost about to scream with excitement

"We went to Booth's place" said Brennan smiling like a fool

"Ooooo what happened!?" Angela questioned almost squealing.

"Well we talked and...." Brennan trailed off as she saw Booth walking toward her office and decided she would just show Angela what happened. When Booth entered he saw Angela and thought to himself _*Oh Lord please tell me she didn't ask too many questions*_ He was about to speak when Brennan ran straight into his chest and planted the biggest kiss she could right on his lips. As soon as she did they both heard Angela squeal with excitement. Booth had deepened the kiss by the time someone came to see what had happened. Hodgins came to see what the excitement was about

"Angie are you OK?" he asked as he walked in and as soon as he did his eyes got wide and his mouth hit the floor. Once he regained his composure he motioned Angela to leave them alone so they left. Finally, when they broke apart, Booth asked

"So were you happy to see me or are you just gonna do that every time you see me?" he teased

"Both" replied Brennan, "You won't mind will you?" she then asked

"Are you kidding me, the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen is gonna kiss me like that is like heaven" he replied

"Really? That's sweet, now can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." said Brennan

"Sure, anything for my girl" he replied as they left hand in hand and headed to the diner.

Part 12

They entered the diner and sat in their usual booth but Brennan sat down beside Booth.

"Bones what are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked in return; Booth didn't speak so Brennan spoke

"Besides there is a new waitress here and I want to let her know not to flirt with you because you are my man" she said as she watched him start to smile like a fool

"What?"

"Oh nothing, its just that I think that its cute that you want to let people know that I'm yours" he replied

"Well it's not suppose to be cute its suppose to be me making it known to other women that you are all MINE" she said planting a kiss on his lips just as the said new waitress walked up to take their order.

"Ahem" she said when she realized that they weren't paying any attention to her. Brennan broke them apart and spoke

"Um yeah, can I have your orders?" she asked

"Sure, and before Booth could tell her what he wanted Brennan spoke again, "He'll have a double-cheese burger with extra french fries with a dr. pepper and apple pie afterwords and I'll have a salad with a strawberry milkshake and a piece of chocolate cake afterwords" replied Brennan. The waitress walked off to get their food and Booth turned to Brennan

"Why didn't you let me order?" he asked a little impressed that she had asked for what he always got

"Well because you always do it and you always pay for everything; I just thought I would do it today" she answered; Booth started smiling like a fool once more

"What are you smiling at?" she asked

"Oh that would be you" he replied

"Why?" she questioned

"Because you look so hot when you take control like that" he answered kissing the nape of her neck making her moan with pleasure

"Bones! Shhhh people are gonna start staring" he said

"It's not my fault that you are one hell of a good kisser" she said poking him in his lower abs causing him to laugh

"No its not...wait...I'm a good kisser?" he asked

"No I said one hell of a good kisser" she replied

"Really?" he teased

"Oh yeah" she said

"Well how about after we leave we go back to your place and I show you how good I am at other things" said Booth waggling his brows at Brennan making her laugh; just then the waitress came back with their food. The remainder of their time was spent talking and stealing fries. After they finished they walked back to his SUV.

"Do you really want to go to my place now I mean can't you just wait till tonight?" she asked teasingly

"No Bones I can't wait" he teased back as he trailed kisses down her neck to her soulder and back up to her ear and whispered

"Are you ready to go my love, our carriage awaits the"

"Yes Sir Seeley Booth" she replied as she got into the SUV and then they were both headed to Brennan's apartment.

Part 13

After they spent an hour and a half at Brennan's apartment, Booth took her back to the Jeffersonian. When Brennan got inside she tried to make it to her office without being seen but failed because Angela came bouncing over and started her interrogation again.

"Hey Bren, where did you and Booth go?" she asked

"To the diner" Brennan replied

"Sure and it took you an hour and a half to get back, sweetie I want every detail" said Angela

"Fine Angela I will tell you but if you scream I will never do it again" answered Brennan

"Deal" said Angela

"Where did you two go after you left the diner?" Angela asked

"To my place" replied Brennan

"So what did you and Booth do?" inquired Angela already get an idea

"Well I know what I was doing but Booth was," Brennan stopped when she heard Booth

"Booth was what?" he questioned

"Hey Booth" said Angela as she got off the couch so Booth could see her and as soon as he did he knew exactly what they were talking about and he started smiling like a fool which didn't go unnoticed by either Brennan or Angela

"Booth why are you smiling like that?" Angela asked knowing the answer

"Oh no reason except that that beautiful woman over there rocks my world" he replied looking at Brennan with a devilish grin

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" shouted Angela

"Angela I told you that if you did that you were not getting any more details" pipped Brennan

"I'm sorry sweetie but I just had to or I was gonna explode" replied Angela as she left. Brennan turned to Booth

"I rock your world uh?" she asked playfully

"Oh yeah" replied Booth with a charm smile, "Do I rock your world?" he asked; Brennan smiled devilishly

"Oh I guess you could say that" she replied

"You know you're gonna pay for that when we get to my place" said Booth with an evil grin on his face as he got Brennan's coat and held it open for her. He helped Brennan put on her jacket and then left hand in hand.

Part 14

Brennan and Booth were in the SUV. The ride was filled with a silence but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. Finally Brennan spoke

"Hey Booth can we pick up some Thai food before we go to your place?" she asked

"Sure babe" he answered, "Do you want what we usually get or do you want something different?" he then asked

"Um...No I don't want something different" she replied. After Booth ordered the food they were headed to his place, but little did they know that there would be a huge surprise waiting for them when they arrived.

Later when they arrived Booth was on high alert when he saw that his front door was standing wide open.

"Bones stay here" he ordered as he got out his gun and cocked it

"But Booth I don't wan..." she was cut off by Booth

"Bones stay here please?" he begged but asked one more question

"Booth?"

"What Bones?" he answered

"Promise me that if it is more than one person that you will motion for me to come and help, please?" she asked with her own puppy dog face

"I promise" he said and kissed her and then headed to the front of his place. When he arrived at the front door there was a note and a picture attached to it. the note read:

_*Dear Booth,_

_You were lucky this time, but next time you might not be so lucky. Just know that when Tempe is alone you can bet that I will take her like you took her from me._

_P.S. By the way thank you for keeping her safe for me._

_-Sully*_

Booth's blood ran cold when he saw the picture. It was a picture of Brennan and Booth in his bedroom that morning after the night that he took her to his place and made love. *How did he get that picture* he thought. Then it hit him he remembered hearing a 'clicking' sound that morning when they had that tickle fight. He ran straight to his bedroom to look for the camera, but it wasn't there. When he came back out Brennan was already walking toward the house. Booth met her half way and showed her the note and the picture. She just buried her face in Booth's chest and cried. Sully was back and there was noting they could do but keep each other safe. Just then Brennan's cell rang. It was a text but she didn't want to look to see who it was; scared that it was him so she just held it up for Booth to see. He read the message and as sure as the sky is blue it was from him.

"Why didn't you delete his number?" asked Booth

"I guess it just never ocurred to me that he would do something like this" she replied as he took her phone and and deleted everything on her phone that had Sully's dreadful name on it and then turned it off and gave it back to her. As she took it she looked into his eyes but couldn't read his expression

"Seeley please don't be mad at me?" she begged; Booth looked into her eyes and saw remorse; hugging her close he whispered in her ear

"I was mad but Temperance you make it very hard to stay mad so what I'm trying to say is that I forgive you"

"Thank you Seeley" she whispered back, but neither of them noticed the van parked two blocks down on the opposite side from where they stood.

Part 15

"I can't hear anything!" shouted Sully as he sat next to Oliver in his van two blocks on the opposite side of the street that Brennan and Booth were on.

"Maybe you should get closer" suggested Oliver.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Angela and Hodgins were watching the tv in Brennan's office when a CNN news alert popped up. Angela almost passed out and Hodgins looked like he had choked on air when they read the name of the person that it was about

'Tim Sullivan has gone mad and as escaped from the physic ward in the Caribbean. The local police here have searched for him but they belive that he has fled the continent. If you see him please contact police immdetly' and this has been a CNN news alert. Angela turned to Hodgins

"OH.....MY.....GOD! Brennan" was all she could get out before she passed out in Hodgins lap.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Brennan and Booth decided that it would be best to go back to the Jeffersonian. The ride was silent. Booth finally spoke

"Bones are you OK?" he asked his eyes filling with concern but mostly with worry; that she might shut him out.

"Seeley, promise me that you will never let him near me or our friends or Russ and Dad" she replied

"I..I promise" he answered his voice starting to crack; Brennan noticed

"I think I should be the one asking you if you're OK." she stated, "Are you OK?" she asked

"Yea...no. I'm just worried that you will try to push me away and..." he paused

"And what?" she questioned, "And that I might shut you out? Seeley I could never do that to you not after all that we've done to get to this point" she replied and then teased him

"Besides I couldn't do it even if I tried, you wouldn't let me" Booth chuckled. The rest of the ride was quiet and then they soon arrived at the Jeffersonian.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

At the same time Cam saw this alert too. She called Brennan's apartment but there was no answer, so she tried her cell still no answer. Just then Cam heard someone enter the Jeffersonian; it was Brennan and Booth. Cam let out the breath she had been holding and walked hastily to them

"Am I glad to see you two! Where were you two" she asked and then saw Brennan give Booth a look, "You know what never mind did you hear

"Sully's back" they all three said in unison; Cam was confused

"Wait you knew?" she asked

"Yeah he stuck a note with a picture attached to it, and you know what he actually had a camera in my bedroom; don't know how he did it but he did" answered Booth slamming his fist into Brennan's office door braking the glass scaring Brennan, Hodgins, a now conscious Angela, and Cam. Brennan told everyone to get out while she and Booth talked. When they left she spoke

"Seeley?" she asked her voice still shaking from being scared as she got the first aid to wrap up Booth's hand where he had hit the glass. Booth hadn't noticed that he had scared her until now

"Temperance I'm sorry that I scared you...I...I just can't stand it when people do this to you....it...it just eats me up inside.....and....and...I...I just can't take it...I just can't.....and...and I'm scared that...that...that I'll.." he was now crying and couldn't finish

"That you'll what lose me?" she asked; Booth just shook his head

"Seeley, you aren't gonna lose me,OK? Hey look at me, look at me" she said; he looked up, "Seeley, I promise that you will not lose me just like I won't lose you OK?" she asked

"But what..." he was hushed by Brennan's lips on his. When they came up for air they heard a shrill scream; it was Cam.

Part 16

Brennan and Booth came running out of her office to see their worst nightmare. There Sully stood pointing a gun at Angela's head and Oliver knocked out on the floor. They got close but not close enough to be seen and hid.

"Where's Tempe!!?" he screamed, "And don't lie to me cause I know she's here, now where is she!!!?" he asked as he got louder. Before Booth could grab hold of Brennan she stood up

"I'm right here Sully" she said; Sully turned

"Tempe!!" he hollared as he ran to her and then came to a hault when he saw Booth squating down beside Brennan. When he stopped he raised his gun again and aimed it at Booth told him to get up. Booth got up slowly as he was told.

"What are you doing here Sully?" he asked being cautious about what he said to not make him even angrier

"I want you back Tempe" said Sully ignoring Booth's question. Sully tried to move closer but Brennan backed away. Niether Brennan nor Sully paid any attention to Booth who had his cell out and had called Cullen and then hit the speaker button so Cullen could listen. Cullen soon heard a voice that he had hoped he would never have to hear again. Cullen called in a tac team and sent them to the Jeffersonian. It would take them an hour to get there so Booth decided to stall as long as he could. He tried to get Sully's attention and finally succeed.

"Hey Sul, how've you been?" he asked

"Don't screw with me!" he shouted and then grabbed Brennan by the wrist, "Now Tempe and I are leaving and if you try and stop us I will kill her" he stated

"I can't let you do that" said Oliver as he regained consciousness, "Because that would hurt her if you took her from Agent Booth and you told me that if I helped you, you wouldn't hurt her" Sully had his back to Hodgins, Cam, Angela, and Oliver who was reaching for something.

"SHUT UP!!! Just shut up!!!!" shouted Sully.

BANG!!!

"BONES!!!!!" screamed Booth as Brennan and Sully both fell to the floor and blood started to pool around them.

Part 17

"Temperance!!!" he yelled again as he ran to Brennan. He lifted Sully to see that the bullet had hit him but there was no exit wound. Booth then looked to see Brennan trying to get up.

"Uh Booth?" she said

"Oh sorry Bones" he said as he realized that the reason she couldn't get up was because Sully's lifeless body was on top of her. Booth moved the body and then turned to Oliver who had passed out from seeing Sully's blood start to pool around him. Oliver had shot Sully in the back hiting his left lung and then penatrating his heart. By the time Oliver regained consciousness, again, the tact team had arrived and entered. The medics came in as well and collected Sully's lifeless bloody body. After they left Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and walked back to her office.

"Seeley, I need to tell you something" she said closing her door. Booth started to sweat. He was worried that she was gonna break up with him. He held his breath and asked

"What is it Bones?" He knew that if she said the words 'break' and 'up' in the same sentence he would die of a broken heart right there on her office floor. Brennan continued

"Seeley, she started to smile, "I'm pregnant!" she finished with a hint of excitement in her voice. Booth on the other hand was speechless and probably almost blue from holding his breath. He finally let it out and spoke

"You're what!?" he asked pretending that he had misheard her. He knew what he said he just loved the fact that his dream was coming true; his Bones was having his baby.

"I said, she then saw the smile that he tried to hide and then slapped him in the arm, "You!...You know damn well what I said don't you?" she asked. Booth started laughing and pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. When they came up for air Booth answered her

"Yes Temperance. I heard you loud and clear, I just wanted to hear you say it again" he said as he got down on one knee and asked

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" Booth pulled the most beautiful ring in the world that Brennan had ever seen out of his pocket. Booth saw that she was lost in thought and hoped that she was thinking about what to say and he hoped that she said yes. Brennan could see it in his eyes. She could see that he hoped she said yes, but she also saw that there was no pressure. She looked at Booth, smiled and said

"Yes. Yes Seeley Booth I will marry you!" Booth was tackled to the floor by her lips brushing against his.

Part 18

A month later.....

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! Sweetie!! I can't believe you're getting married today!!!!!!" squealed a very excited Angela as she and Cam helped Brennan with the dress that her mother had wore when she and her dad got married.

"And I can't believe that this is really happening" said Cam as she zipped up the back of the dress. At that moment Brennan thought of Booth unzipping it after the wedding and started to smile to herself. Just then there was a knock on her door....

___________________________________________________________________________________

Booth had his tux on and was trying to fix his bow tie.

"How do you fix this damn thing!?" he stouted looking at Hodgins who already had hi tied and offered to help Booth. Just then Jared came out of the bathroom

"Why is it women always know how to tie these damn things!?"

"Come here" said Hodgins

___________________________________________________________________________________

Angela answered the door. It was Max.

"Hey baby girl" he said walking into Brennan's apartment to where she could see him; she smiled

"Hey Dad" she said walking to him and gave him a hug. Angela and Cam both left to give them some time and headed to the church which Brennan surpised everyone even Booth when she said that she wanted to get married in a church. After a few words from her father they left for the church.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Booth was standing at the alter when he heard the doors open. He turned and saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking toward him. He was mesmerized by her, *She is perfect* he thougt to himself watching her gracefully walk down the aisle. When she reached him he took hold if her hand and they turned to the prist who had started to speak,

"We are garthered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony...." the prist started. Booth was bearly listening to him, instead he was looking at his beautiful bride to be standing beside him. She was in an off white dress that had little artifital daisies sowed to it thanks to Angela. Her vale was the same but it also had rhine stones around the bottom of it. Brennan was lost in thought, *I can't believe I'm marring Booth. I mean that I have always dreamed about it but never in a million years did I ever think that it would actually happen. I am sooo happy this is really happening. Now they had to their vows; Booth went first,

"My Bones....My Temperance, since the day I met you I thought that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, though most people said that you were cold hearted and emotionless, I knew that wasn't true, that was just your way of keeping you heart from being hurt. Now that I've been your partner for almost 5 years, I have seen that you have changed from the person you used to be to an open and kind hearted person that I knew you were and I will nver change that for the world. I Love you." he finished as his eyes started to become moist.

"Booth...Seeley, The day I met you I thought that you were the biggest alpha male I had ever had as a partner. You were arrogant at times and a lot of the time you were stubborn...everybody laughed...but you have evolved and you have me to think for that. Sometimes I did things that would normaly make other people angry at me, you never got mad at me, you never yelled at me, or pushed me away. Though I tried to do it to you, you never left me and I have you thank for that and I wouldn't change any of that for the world. I Love you too." she said as she started to tear up too. Then the prist told them to repeat after him.

"I, Seeley Booth, give this ring to you, Temperance Brennan, as a simbol of my love and devotion to you, with this ring I the wed" he said as tears started to fall down his face.

"I, Temperance Brennan, give this ring to you, Seeley Booth, as a simbol of my love and devotion to you, with this ring I the wed" she said as tears of joy started to glid freely down her face as well. Now it was time for the 'I dos'. The prist turned to Brennan first this time and asked

"Do you, Temperance Christine Brennan, take Seeley Ryan Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do" Brennan answered. He then turned to Booth

"Do you, Seeley Ryan Booth, take Temperance Christine Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife to to have and to hold through sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Booth

"Well by the power invested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. You way kiss the bride. *You don't have to tell me twice* Booth thought to himself as he brushed his lips against Brennan's. Then they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They then turned and walked back up the aisle and out the door and as soon as Booth got her out there he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionatly like he wanted to but couldn't because he was in a church. When they came up for air Brennan asked

"What was that for?" Booth smiled

"That was cause I Love you soo much and because now I'm gonna take you on our honeymoon and have my wicked way with you" he teased as they headed to the reception in a white limo thanks to Hodgins.

Part 19

After they arrived at the reception followed by everyone else they drank punch, talked laughed, had cake, and Hodgins, Angela, Russ, Max, Jared, and Brennan and Booth gave speeches it was time for the bride and groom to have the first dance.

"May I have this dance?" Booth asked Brennan giving her his hand as Tim McGraw's song "My Best Friend" started to play.

"It would be my pleasure" Brennan replied as she took his hand. He lead them both to the dance floor and turned quickly causing Brennan to run into his broad chest and strong open arms and started to dance.

"I Love you soooo much Bones and I'm glad that you are my wife and having my baby" said Booth breaking the silence. Brennan looked into his eyes and responded

"I Love more and I'm glad that you are my husband and that I'm having your baby as well which by the way is a girl" she replied

"Its..a....girl?" he asked with excitement in his voice that made Brennan smile

"Yes. Now what do you suppose we call her?" answered Brennan

"How about Chloe?" inquired Booth

"I like that" replied Brennan then asked, "What about her middle name?" Booth thought for a moment and then answered

"Angelica"

"I love it" she said

"Chloe Angelica Booth" they said in unison

4 years later.....

"Mommy Parker turned the tv while I was watching it!!!!!" cried 4 year old Chloe as she ran to Brennan and Booth in her office one Saturday morning.

"Parker!!!" Booth called from his seat at the computer

"Yeah dad?" answered Parker now standing in the door

"You know that you are suppose to ask before you turn the tv if someone is watching it" replied Booth, "Now tell your sister your sorry and turn the tv back"

"Yes dad" said Parker then turn to Chloe, "Sorry Chloe" he said giving her a hug then asked, "Hey do you want to watch Shrek?"

"Yeah!!" replied Chloe jumping out of Brennan's arms who was on the floor going through the case file that she and Booth had been working on and ran after Parker. Booth turned to Brennan and joined her on the floor.

"Booth this case is giving me a headache" said Brennan rubbing her temples. Booth crawled up behind her and sat so that she was in between his legs and moved her hands and then started rubbing her temples.

"How's that feel?" Booth asked whispering in Brennan's ear in a husky tone

"Ooooh that feels nice" she replied as she leaned back into his chest. Booth moved his hands to her waist and lowered his head brushing his lips against her's. Brennan deepened it. Booth laid back pulling Brennan on top of him; she pulled back breaking the kiss.

"What did you do that for?" he asked

"Booth we can do this here, there's no bed" she said pointing around the room, "Which its about time to put Parker and Chloe there anyway"

"You're right and plus I really don't want to...you know on the floor." Brennan laughed

"What?" he asked

"I'll tell you after we put the kids to bed." she replied

Two baths and one bedtime story, Parker and Chloe were asleep and Brennan and Booth were in their own bed.

"Now why were you laughing at me a while ago in the office?" he asked after they had made love; Brennan smiled

"Because even after all these years you're still uncomfortable talking about sex" she replied starting to laugh again; Booth blushed

"And that's never gonna change" he said

"Good because that's one thing that I Love about you and I wouldn't change that for the world because I Love you" she stated

"I Love you too babe" he said back

"G'night Booth" Brennan said as she started to drift off to sleep but not before Booth said

"G'night Bones" and fell asleep with Brennan in his arms who was now happy because she now had a family that would never leave her.

~THE END~


End file.
